


slow and low, straight to the moon (all the girls dance for you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Jacky is just really hot, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie helps Bridgette and Jacky get ready for the performance, Bridgette starts noticing some things.
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	slow and low, straight to the moon (all the girls dance for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Starlight  
> I promise I'm working on other things besides the burlesque au but I'm behind so I'm writing whatever is inspiring lol.

Freddie claps her hand as Bridgette steps out of the bathroom. Bridgette covers her chest and then sways nervously.

“It’s beautiful,” Freddie smiles, “I can’t believe you’d have something like this.”

Bridgette blushes, “I know. I had to buy the shirt, it's so pretty, but I look rather awkward in it.”

The shirt in question is a winged blouse, the neck cut is deep and the A-line hem causes the fabric to drape almost to her knees. Woven in the silky black fabric are Swarovski’s crystals (or so the vendor had said she doubts she would have gotten away with it if they were for a low price) they catch the light beautifully.

“Awkward? Darling, you look stunning, like starlight.”

Jacky chuckles as Bridgette opens and closes her mouth, trying to think of a proper compliment to equal what Freddie had said. She waves her arms and tries to hide in her still wet curls.

“It’s true,” Freddie says, “Jacky, compliment your girlfriend.”

“You do look wonderful, Bri,” Jacky agrees, “I think you might be the only one able to pull it off properly.”

Jacky rolls onto her stomach, she hasn’t changed for tonight’s show, and her hair is pulled into a bun on the top of her head, revealing the hidden undercut on the back of her head. Bridgette hadn’t stopped teasing her about the etched rose.

“There are others who could wear it better,” Bridgette says weakly.

Jacky hums, “doubtful. Imagine it in white Fred.”

“An angel walks among us,” Freddie nods, “now you!”

Bridgette is briefly distracted by the then strip of stomach as Jacky’s tank top ride us. She catches the bassist’s hand and tugs, Jacky’s hand curls in her shirt, and she bends down to kiss her lightly. Jacky pouts before pulling her back down. Her hand slides under the shirt, trying to push it off.

Their tongues tangle together, and Bridgette takes a second when they break apart to reach under the shirt and run her thumb just under her breast.

“Okay, you two. I get it, you have a healthy sexual relationship,” Freddie laughs.

They break apart, Jacky sending Freddie a wink, “as if you and Rose don’t have chemistry.”

Freddie rolls her eyes, “we fuck sometimes, nothing like your married vibe.”

“Mm,” Jacky steps away, and heads towards their bathroom, “why don’t you psychoanalyze Bri while I’m gone?”

“I was a psych major for a total of a week!”

“Graphic design was your passion,” Jacky deadpans before disappearing out of the bedroom.

“Seriously, what do you see in her?” Freddie pouts.

Bridgette shrugs, “I love her.”

“How grossly sweet of an answer.”

She sits down, crossing her legs, wiggling her toes in her hedgehog covered sock. Bridgette pulls at her hair, twisting the curl around her finger, and glances at her makeup, wondering if – no she is showy enough with this shirt.

“You do look beautiful,” Freddie says, “Jacky is very lucky.”

“Thank you,” she says, Freddie rarely says a false compliment but it wouldn’t surprise her if there was an exaggeration because Jacky was right there.

“I think you’ll switch your opinion when you see what Jacky picked out.”

“Could be odd, that white jumpsuit last week was a choice.”

“Maybe if you didn’t hear her every time she moved,” Bridgette chuckles, “but really. This is pretty.”

Freddie drops back against their bed, sprawling out as though she owned it, “thanks for letting me ride with you two.”

“Of course,” Bridgette says softly.

“Its too bad that they had to schedule this party when Rosie has her late class – oh she told me to thank you again for grabbing the lecture from her TA again.”

“No problem, do private parties happen like this often?”

Freddie kicks one of her legs up into the air, “maybe once every three months? They’re annoying – the men are so much worse. They think just because one of their buddies is paying for it.”

Bridgette wrinkles her nose, “gross.”

“It is,” Freddie agrees, sitting back up with her legs crossed.

She looks away as Freddie pushes her chest forward.

“But now Jacky can threaten to hit them with her bass guitar again.”

“We’re _still_ paying that off, I can’t believe she did that much damage to the body.”

“And here I thought you’d have some sympathy for the man.”

Bridgette shrugs, “I did right up until he decided that he was owed something.”

They both look towards the doorway as Jacky steps in. Bridgette stares before she has to bite down on her hand to stop from laughing. Instead of the embroidered flower top that Bridgette saw her buy, Jacky has pulled on a shirt from their hardcore clubbing days – the shirt is entirely mesh save for the velvet flowers over her nipples.

Freddie blinks before standing up, “Jaqueline! How naughty!”

Bridgette chuckles, “I think that goes a little against the black-tie dress code.”

“The other shirt shrunk too much,” Jacky says in explanation, “so I’m going to borrow that high collared tank you have and that vest I had to wear to my aunt’s wedding.”

Bridgette stands up and wraps around her girlfriend, “you drive me wild.”

“Promise?” Jacky grins.

“Alright, we’ll be more than fashionably late if you two go at it!” Freddie giggles, but she keeps her eyes on Jacky.

Bridgette hums in surprise, usually, she doesn’t like it when her friends stare at Jacky, but with Freddie, it doesn’t stir up anything but fondness.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
